femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stella (Unforgettable)
'Stella '(Ashanti) is the hidden villainess of "Behind the Beat", episode 4.03 of Unforgettable ''(airdate December 4, 2015). She was a jazz singer at underground club known as "The Drunken Rabbit", and was the girlfriend of Marco Vrioni, the owner of the club who also had ties with the Albanian mafia. Stella was first encountered in her club by Al Burns, who was going undercover as a talent agent to investigate the death of music student Davis Bennett, who had been performing at the club. Stella spoke highly of Davis, referring to him as the club's "biggest draw" and expressing shock at being informed about his death. Later on, however, Al's partner Carrie Wells remembered seeing Stella wearing a similar necklace to one that Davis wore in a photograph found in his dorm room. This served as the reveal that Stella had also been romantically involved with Davis, and Al confronted Stella regarding this in her dressing room at the club. Stella eventually confessed to getting involved with Davis, stating that she had fallen in love with his musical talent and that she had tried to end things out of fear of retaliation from Marco. Stella also fingered Marco as Davis' killer, claiming that Marco caught Davis with Stella at her apartment and that Marco killed him when Davis refused to leave Stella. Stella's villainous reveal came when Al watched Denny Padilla interview Marco, noticing how he was genuinely surprised to learn about Davis' relationship with Stella. Suspicious, the detectives enlisted Marco to set up a trap to catch Stella, starting with Al dropping her off back at the club after informing her that they had to let Marco go on a lack of evidence. Shortly afterwards, Stella hurried to her room and retrieved a gun from a drawer. But as Stella prepared to leave, Marco came to the door, eventually pounding on the door and ordering her to let him in. A panicked Stella called Al, who told Stella that he would get there faster if she told him what happened. At that, Stella confessed to killing Davis, revealing how Davis had arrived drunk at her apartment and talking about how he planned to "teach Marco a lesson", having even stolen a gun from his teacher Leo Hackett. Stella tried to persuade Davis out of his plan, leading to an argument in which Stella accidentally shot and killed Davis. Afterwards, Stella called Marco, who had his men help him in disposing of Davis' body. Following her confession, Stella ran beside the door as Marco appeared to be breaking in, only for Al to be revealed to be on the other side with him. As Al came in with his gun drawn, however, the evil Stella struck him in the head with her own gun, doing the same to Marco and later holding Carrie Wells at gunpoint, planning to use her as a shield in order to escape the surrounding police presence. But Carrie was quickly able to disarm Stella, hitting her in the head with a drum cymbal. Afterwards, Al handcuffed Stella before she was placed under arrest along with Marco. Trivia *Ashanti also appeared as greedy villainess Teanna Musk in Lifetime's ''Christmas in the City. Gallery Stella club.png Stella arrest.png|Stella's arrest Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Show Business Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested